Not Your Average Proposal
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: Oneshot- Ben proposes to Abigail, but will he regret asking Riley to watch? While Ben tries to get the famous question asked, Riley decides to spice things up. Wonderful Chaos!


**AN: **I came up with this based it on a flashback from my story Page 47. I wanted to imagine Ben's entire proposal to Abigail, and then the evil plot bunny threatened to take away my National Treasure DVD if I didn't write it down. Plus this plot was nagging me and I couldn't think at all about my other story. So, read, laugh, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Riley. Or Ben. Or Abigail. Or anything else. I don't even own the computer. It's my parents. (They won't buy me one until High School) So don't bother suing. I have nothing to give...

* * *

"Riley, can you come down here?" asked Ben over the phone. 

"What now Ben?" groaned Riley. "I just woke up."

Ben checked the clock and rolled his eyes. "Riley, it's 10:45."

"Yeah? And?" Riley asked defensively. "And you haven't answered my question."

Ben looked around to make sure that Abigail wasn't in the room. He guessed she was still upstairs reading over some documents. Then he said into the phone, quietly, "I'm going to propose to Abigail."

"You woke me up to tell me this?" complained Riley. He was happy for his friend, but since complaining was his natural mode of speech, after sarcasm, he just had to say that.

"I want you to see it."

Riley sighed. "Alright, I'm on my way," he yawned as if to make a point and then hung up the phone. A grin spread across Riley's face. If he was going to be dragged awake to see his friend propose, he was going to find a way to make it interesting.

-------------------------------

Riley showed up at Ben's front door twenty minutes later wearing jeans, sneakers an 'I survived the Tower of Terror' sweatshirt. Ben answered the door and grimaced, knowing Riley had worn that shirt on purpose. The Tower of Terror had _not_ been a pleasant experience. That was the last time he would even consider taking Riley to Disney World. Riley smiled at the face his friend made. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

Ben shook his head. "Just come in Riley. Make yourself at home while I get Abigail." He left the room. Mistake #1 you can make in life: leaving Riley Poole unattended in a room with a CD player.

Riley slipped a CD out of his pocket and slipped it into the player. He would wait until just the right moment to press play.

"Abigail, there's something I want to show you!" called Ben. Riley heard footsteps as she came down the stairs. He heard her walk into the kitchen and ask what Ben wanted. Then he pressed play, cranked up the volume and left the room, heading for the kitchen. The song was 'Accidentally In Love'.

"What's that?" asked Abigail, startled.

"Riley!" groaned Ben. The man bounded into the room. There was a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Just wanted to set the mood," he said. Abigail looked very confused.

"Riley, have I ever mentioned I hate your taste in music?"

"That's just a cover up for secretly respecting my awesome musical selection genius, especially for occasions like this," argued Riley.

"Riley, this isn't what I had in mind…" started Ben.

Riley spoke as if he'd never heard him. "Come on, if you're going to surprise your girlfriend, at least do it properly!" He basically dragged Ben out of his chair and forced him down on one knee. "Go on, say it!" he turned to Abigail and added in a stage whisper "He just shy cause he _likes _you." He sounded just like a little kid when he said it and both Abigail and Ben started laughing, though Ben blushed a bit too.

"Would you-" began Ben, but he started chuckling in mid sentence. Between Riley's too large grin, Abigail's bright eyes and the background music, he couldn't help himself. He looked up at Abigail and tried to start the question over again, but for some reason looking into her eyes made him start laughing all over again. He managed to hold up the box with the beautiful silver and sapphire ring and finally choke out the words, "marry me?" The song was reaching its last chorus. _It really _does_ fit us,_ thought Ben. Luckily Abigail understood Ben's botched proposal.

"Of course!" she cried between bouts of laughter. They kissed. Riley made a face and left the room.

"Now they've got an _interesting_ story to tell people," he commented. "I wonder if Ben has any of the Star Wars movies…" And with that, Riley made his way to the living room, his job done.

* * *

**AN: **The reference to Tower of Terror was thrown in there from another nagging plot about Ben taking Riley to Disney World. I might write it, but probably not until I finish Page 47. Oh, and you have to review this, too. ;) 


End file.
